Cycle 1
@Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model, Cycle 1 was the first cycle of @Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model The international destinations were Moscow, Anchorage, Oslo, Santiago, Stockholm, Reykjavik, & Vancouver International destinations * Moscow, Episode 9 * Anchorage, Episode 10 * Oslo, Episode 11 * Santiago, Episode 12 * Stockholm, Episode 13 * Reykjavik, Episode 14 * Vancouver, Episode 15 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries 'The Frozen 21' The very first cycle of @Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model begins and 2 guys and 19 girls applied for... the 21 spots? Yes, that simply means they are all accepted this cycle. But, among the 21 models, the 20 will be eliminated and only one will take the crown. He/She will take multiple prizes and star in the upcoming LRS Next Top Model Website. During the episode, the 21 fiercest models submitted their audition photos and along with that comes a collage poster made by us as a sign of welcome. There were some remarkable applicants. One of them is Dionisia Pacquiao, the one and only mother of the well-known international boxer, Manny Pacquiao. Her representative still remains a mystery and was said to reveal herself on Episode 12. The other models were ANTM Alumnas and they were ready to bring out their best as well in the competition. In the end, the models entered the LRS House and they began to enjoy their time with each other. It was then revealed that their audition photos were secretly critiqued by the judges. Most of them gave wonderful first impressions. There were no challenges or photoshoots for the week. But, the public was informed that the photoshoots will be released earlier than the airing of the first episode of the show. 'The Model With The Smoothest Skin' The very first episode of the show was originally aired on Christmas Eve, in relation to its theme which is "Frozen Models". It began with the announcement of the first challenge and photoshoot for one client, Nina Nowhere, MD, a dermatologist and owner of SkinSolutions, a little business that sells effective skin care products. It was also stated that she will observe the photoshoot and she will decide the challenge winner, which is, her favorite model. During the photoshoot, Erin gave a great impression on Nowhere. Will, Chantelle, McKey, Brittani, Jaslene, Alex, Nicole, Lenox, Renee, Natasha, Leila, Allison, and Shei performed well on their photo shoot. Chris, Raina, Nastasia, Natalie, and Jourdan also did good. Unfortunately, Dionisia and Jenah struggled to showcase their flawless skin. Afterwards, Nowhere announced that the winner of the challenge is Erin. * Challenge Winner: '''Erin Wagner The next day at panel, the judges deliberated on the models' photos. Erin impressed them the most. Alex delivered a great photo as well, but was castigated for having an excessively high social media score. Will, Nicole, Chantelle, & McKey gave a good first impression as well. Brittani, Jaslene, Nicole, Lenox, Renee were told that they have done a good job. Leila, Allison, Shei, and Natasha received mixed comments. Dionisia and Jenah were critiqued to have delivered a mediocre performances. Finally, Alex was called first, but was questioned about her social media score. Erin came in as runner-up. As Nowhere have decided, she gave a poster from SkinSolutions to the two as a prize. Jenah and Dionisia land in the bottom two. Jenah, for delivering an "okay" photo and Dionisia, for the "fake skin" she portrayed in her photo. In the end, Dionisia, the most controversial contestant, was sent home packing. But, before she had to take her leave, Tyra dropped a bomb on her. She was informed that there will be a comeback series and she will be included in it. * '''First Call-Out: Alexandra Agro * Bottom Two: '''Dionisia Pacquiao & Jenah Doucette * '''Eliminated: Dionisia Pacquiao * Featured Photographer: '''N/A * '''Special Guest/s: '''Nina Nowhere, MD, dermatologist and owner of SkinSolutions '''The Model Who Becomes Two-Minded When It Comes To Clothes (Plains vs. Prints) *Dionisia is included in the Comeback Series. = *'First Call-Out: '''Nicole Fox *'Bottom Two: Natalie Pack & Will Jardell *'''Eliminated: '''Natalie Pack * '''Featured Photographer: N/A * Special Guest/s: 'The Model Who Surprised Tyra (Tyty Tribute)' *'First Call-Out: '''Alexandra Agro *'Bottom Two: Chantelle Beown-Young, Jenah Doucette, & Nastasia Scott *'Eliminated: '''None 'The Model With The Ugly-Pretty Face (The Meme-fied Model) *'First Call Out:' Natasha Galkina & Renee Bhagwandeen *'Bottom Four:' Alexandra Agro, Erin Wagner, Jenah Doucette, & Will Jardell *'Eliminated:' Jenah Doucette & Will Jardell 'The Model Who Got Ty-Overed' *'First Call Out:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'Episode 8' Still not uploaded. Are you sensing a pattern? Karla was eliminated, so this was probs real chill. They had photoshoot. There are three left, btw. They had a shoot. Violetta redeemed herself. Uvettah and Yasmin failed at life. Yasmin went home. *'First Call Out:' Violetta Dubois *'Bottom Two:' Yasmin Kuatamin & Uvettah Rasputine *'Eliminated:' Yasmin Kuatamin 'Episode 9' YES, YOU GUESSED IT! Not uploaded. It was the final two. They had a photoshoot. They had a runway. They went to the final judging. It was Uvettah and Violetta. Battle of the "-etta(h)"'s. But, spoiler, Violetta won. *'Runner-up: '''Uvettah Rasputine *'Sims Next Top Model:' Violetta Dubois Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was immune at panel. 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Modelling swimsuits in Jamaica *'Episode 2': Posing in groups covered in mud *'Episode 3': Portraying mannequins in groups *'Episode 4': Caught in motion in pairs *'Episode 5': Modelling RustyNail swimsuits next to a geyser *'Episode 6-1': Posing with and as native Samoans *'Episode 6-2': Black and white beauty shots without make-up *'Episode 7': Portraying tourists *'Episode 8': Portraying a love story with a male model *'Episode 9 - Finale''': L'Oréal Ad External Links